


The way I see it, it happened like this:

by Absinthean



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absinthean/pseuds/Absinthean
Summary: So, when a drunk, belligerent Qrow showed up at his door, plonked down a bottle of something he mumbled was “top shelf, you’d better enjoy it,” and proceeded to glare and throw shade, he may have lost his temper.





	The way I see it, it happened like this:

**Author's Note:**

> It's 5am. I made a joke about Tai fucking all of team STRQ and this happened. I haven't really edited it. I can't imagine I will. (Though, part of me does wanna flesh this out into something real.) But here's this.
> 
> I am filled with shame.

The way I see it, it happened like this:

Tai was in mourning. Sure, it had been a few years now, but he was raising two girls on his own and it didn’t leave a lot of time to think about his loss. Or too much time. Alrightly, definitely too much time. He’d been dwelling a bit. Dangerously. But now the girls were both off at school. He was alone with all his thoughts. 

So, when a drunk, belligerent Qrow showed up at his door, plonked down a bottle of something he mumbled was “top shelf, you’d better enjoy it,” and proceeded to glare and throw shade, he may have lost his temper. 

Or at least that’s the excuse he’s sticking with. 

Because Qrow made a quip about Tai fucking his way through the team & how he was lucky Tai hadn’t ever fucked him because he didn’t wanna die next. Which, okay, he could see his point but it was still harsher than Tai had been prepared for. 

He’d never considered sex with Qrow before that moment. At least not concretely. Still, he’d said “two down, one to go, I guess.” because why the hell not.

It very quickly became the angriest sex Taiyang has ever had in his life. (And he been with Raven.)

It might not have looked so consensual from the outside with Tai’s hand squeezing Qrow’s neck as he fucked him from behind. Qrow pushed against the kitchen counter and panting as he struggled for breath. But it couldn’t really be said that alcohol had ever stopped Qrow’s ability to consent. Tai knew him too well for that, at least. No one could go from fall-down drunk to instantly graceful like Qrow Branwen. He chose not to worry about it. Not to think about it at all, really. It happened & it made him feel... Exhausted. Sore. Angry. Quite a bit confused...

“We’re getting old,” he murmured as they fixed their clothes after, still in the kitchen where it had started. It had mostly been to break the silence, but it felt true in the moment. Qrow shot him a dark look, surprisingly steady on his feet. Tai wondered to himself if it was sobriety or if this had been close enough to fighting. If fury-fueled fucking could cause the grace he saw only in combat. 

“Speak for yourself,” Qrow drawled, tugging his shirt straight and running a hand through his hair. He gestured behind him with a thumb over his shoulder. “I gotta get back.” 

Tai nodded slowly, still unsure how to process the events. “Stay safe?” It came out as a question, somehow more intimate than the sex. The words hung awkwardly in the air until Qrow snorted. 

“See ya, old man.” He waved as he turned, walking away without a backward glance. It didn’t matter, Tai had already turned to clean up the glasses shattered on the floor.


End file.
